


Going Home

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's standing there before him. Backlit against the Abydos sun, illuminated with the halo of its fiery glow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

He feels the searing bolt of energy burn its way through his skin, his flesh. 

_She's standing there before him. Backlit against the Abydos sun, illuminated with the halo of its fiery glow._

He's aware of himself falling backwards.

_She's smiling at him, a brilliant aura dancing over her soft brown skin._

He acknowledges the ground come up to meet him.

_Her gaze washes over him and he's lost in her sight._

He notices the deep breath he just pulled in never reached his lungs.

_She extends her hand towards him._

He feels the cold wet earth beneath him.

_She grasps his hand and pulls him to his feet on the warm dry sand._

His eyes close.

_She cups his face in her palm._

His head rolls to the side.

_She kisses him._

He lay still.


End file.
